Conjuradores
by alfred32
Summary: Em um mundo onde a magia e o fantástico são de conhecimento público conheça o investigador particular Marcos Mignola que a cada capítulo resolve um caso envolvendo o sobrenatural. Marcos é um conjurador, um bruxo que obtém poderes através de suas tatuagens místicas.
1. Memória da Pedra

Os pais do pequeno Marcos achavam que o excesso de contato com entretenimento eletrônico pudesse prejudicá-lo. Por isso em suas férias o levaram à fazenda. Sem seus brinquedos cotidianos, Marcos precisou usar da sua imaginação para fazer o tempo passar. O menino de sete anos pegou um graveto do chão e limpou suas folhas. - Encantarem! - Agora o graveto em sua mente havia se tornado uma varinha e de sua boca saíam palavras em latim de faz de conta que simulavam feitiços.

\- O que é isso, Marcos?! - Assim que notou a brincadeira, o pai de Marcos pegou a "varinha" da mão do filho e a jogou longe. Em seguida se ajoelhou para que seu olhar ficasse de frente ao do menino. - Magia e feitiçaria não são coisas de Deus. - Em seguida o pai o abraçou esperando que sua lição tivesse sido aprendida.

Anos depois o menino cresceu e transformou o que era uma brincadeira em ofício, Marcos alcançou a antítese do que seus familiares almejavam para o seu futuro. Agora com trinta e poucos anos, seus braços estavam cobertos por tatuagens que não deixavam nenhuma parte de pele original exposta, nem mesmo nas mãos, nos dedos e nem nas falanges. Desenhos místicos variados, uma colcha de retalho cultural que não fazia sentido para a maioria.

Andando pelos corredores do motel, Marcos atraia olhares. Não tanto pelas roupa exagerada de grife que vestia, mas por seu significado. Se vestia todo de preto com exceção da gravata vermelha e do pano dobrado da mesma cor no bolso do paletó.

\- Senhor Mignola. Então você que é o feiticeiro? - Perguntou o dono do motel, que esperava o seu prestador de serviço na frente do quarto onde ocorrera o incidente.

\- Esse nome é um tanto quanto pejorativo. Preferimos o nome de conjurador.

\- Que se foda. Se você resolver esse perrengue te chamo até de Jesus Cristo.

A porta do quarto foi aberta revelando uma cena inusitada até para o conjurador. Ao levantar o lençol da cama Marcos viu um garoto, que não deveria ter mais de vinte anos, deitado por cima de uma mulher mais madura. Ambos grudados onde deveriam estar suas genitálias. Uma bizarra forma de siameses.

Marcos se aproximou para examinar o caso. Quando a mulher o percebeu, seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de vergonha e humilhação. - Por favor faça isso parar. Não posso ficar assim para sempre.

\- E não irá, madame. Posso garantir. - Marcos Mignola ficou meio minuto com os olhos fechados passando as palmas das mãos alguns centímetros acima dos corpos das vítimas. - Isso é uma maldição, só o conjurador responsável por ela pode revertê-la com um contrafeitiço... - Marcos fez uma pausa ponderando se devia revelar esse detalhe. - Ou com sua morte.

\- Até conhecê-lo nunca havia falado com um conjurador na minha vida. - Disse a mulher, ainda mais encabulada. - Por que fizeram isso com a gente?

\- Bem eu... - Começou o jovem.

\- Se quer dizer algo é melhor dizer agora. - Advertiu Marcos.

\- Minha ex tinha tatuagens por todo o braço direito. Eu pensei que fosse por ela ser uma artista, uma pintora, mas agora...

O dialogo foi interrompido por um tapa. - Como pôde se envolver com essa gente?! Se estamos assim é por sua causa!

Por tudo o que já ouviu na vida desde que fez sua primeira tatuagem e se tornou um conjurador Marcos não se sentiu ofendido com aquela opinião preconceituosa. - Só me diga como ela é, seu endereço, se tem familiares...

**XXX**

Marcos ficou incomodado por não poder resolver o problema do casal de imediato. Infelizmente a única ação que podia fazer de útil era procurar essa tal de Sofia, a ex-mulher conjuradora problemática.

Vassouras eram consideradas medievais e até mesmo ridículas. A moda entre os conjuradores era usar animais alados como dragões e cavalos de asas. Marcos, que mal ganhava para pagar seu aluguel, tinha que andar como qualquer mortal: de metrô.

Enquanto o transporte não chegava na estação Marcos olhava para as pichações nas paredes. Uma delas chamou sua atenção: "Os feiticeiros não herdarão o reino dos céus". Esse lembrete indesejado fez com que Marcos lembrasse do que motivou a cisão de sua família.

Como de costume o metrô veio lotado. E para piorar Marcos foi de pé e sua cabeça ficou embaixo do braço de um skunk ape cabeludo e mal cheiroso. Na cidade de Edwina setenta e dois por cento dos cidadãos eram "pessoas normais", o restante eram conjuradores e outros tipos de criaturas místicas como luppercus, cabbits e baccanalians.

Assim que saiu da estação e pôs os pés na rua, Marcos foi recebido por uma ovada disparada por um carro em movimento. - Satânico! - Gritou o homem sentado no carona. O monza azul já estava dando a volta na rua quando sem motivo aparente seus pneus incharam e estouraram todos de uma vez. O veículo chegou a patinar alguns metros, saltando faíscas e assustando o motorista a ponto de fazê-lo se urinar.

Enquanto o acidente atraia uma multidão de curiosos, Marcos procurava uma explicação para o ocorrido. Ela veio na forma de um homem magro com tatuagens que cobriam cada centímetro do corpo, inclusive o rosto e a parte de cima da cabeça que era raspada. Alguns conjuradores eram autossuficientes o bastante para enfrentar a sociedade se tatuando por completo em troca de poder místico.

\- Você deveria usar menos preto. - Disse o homem completamente tatuado. - Ou usar luvas para cobrir as tatuagens das mãos. Por muito tempo lutei pela convivência pacifica entre nós e os sem-magia, para que nossa gente não precisasse se esconder. Infelizmente desisti. Agora acho que revidar é a melhor resposta. Desculpe, não me apresentei. Meu nome é Eriberto.

Marcos apertou a mão de Eriberto por educação. Não queria se aproximar muito de um militante pró-conjuradores extremista. - Obrigado pela ajuda, mas agora tenho que ir. Preciso trabalhar, você sabe.

\- Claro. - Quando Marcos já estava longe o suficiente para não ser ouvido, Eriberto bodejou. - Vá conjuradorzinho. Vá ajudar os sem-magia como um bom cãozinho.

**XXX**

Após um trajeto com alguns percalços, Marcos chegou no endereço de Sofia cedido pelo jovem amaldiçoado. Primeiramente, querendo ser educado e respeitador da lei, ele apertou a campainha. Após dez minutos sem ninguém responder Marcos soltou um feitiço simples de destrancar fechadura. Ele esperava que o feitiço não desse certo, mas funcionou. Qualquer conjurador meia boca conseguiria proteger sua casa contra uma magia tão simples. Isso não condizia com alguém capaz de realizar uma maldição tão complexa quanto a dos "amantes siameses".

A casa era mal arrumada com quadros espalhados sem muita organização. Como lhe disseram que Sofia era pintora isso sinalizou que havia chegado no lugar certo. As pinturas tinham como temas a natureza e a vida selvagem, mas eram tão enfadonhas que até Marcos não sendo especialista em arte conseguiu perceber que não eram boas obras.

Marcos fechou os olhos e ergueu suas mãos para frente, iria usar sua magia. A medida que o encanto ia fazendo seu trabalho mais e mais fantasmas apareciam na casa atraídos pela força mística. Conjuradores, de modo geral, não acreditavam em vida após a morte. Para eles a mente de qualquer ser vivo não resiste sem um suporte biológico.

Os fantasmas eram vistos pelos conjuradores como "memórias da pedra". Para um conjurador de crença padrão os fantasmas não passavam de informação gravada em um determinado lugar. Como a música gravada em um disco de vinil. Falavam, andavam e alguns até moviam objetos, mas não possuíam um pingo de consciência.

\- Serei eternamente grata, mestre. - Da boca de Marcos saiam palavras que não eram suas. Seu corpo funcionando como uma "vitrola" que emitia o som do que estava gravado no "disco de vinil". - Eu não me importo de usar magia negra. Só quero que ele pague por tudo o que me fez sofrer!

\- Mestre?! - Agora já dono de sua voz com a cessação do feitiço, Marcos chegou a conclusão de que seu caso talvez pudesse ser um pouco mais complexo. Um segundo suspeito envolvido? Marcos tentaria outra sessão mediúnica após descansar uns dois minutos se a dona da casa não aparecesse. Ela portava um revólver e o apontava para Marcos. Uma mulher ruiva e de corpo mirrado. Era Sofia.

\- Saia daqui ou eu chamo a polícia! - Sua descrição foi exagerada, Sofia não tinha "tatuagens por todo o braço direito". Só mesmo um pentagrama estilizado que mal tomava o ombro. Alguns conjuradores achavam que com apenas uma tatuagem simples já poderiam se tornar mestres da magia.

Marcos Mignola tentou não ser esnobe e não diminuir sua oponente, o que era difícil. - Credo! Ela é tão boba que acha que pentagrama é magia.

A mais de quatro metros de distância, só com um movimento de sua mão direita, Marcos conseguiu fazer com que Sofia fosse desarmada por telecinesia. Em seguida ele conjurou um encantamento que transformou o tapete da sala numa espécie de areia movediça. A medida que ia afundando Sofia entrava em desespero.

\- Me tira daqui!

\- Desfaça a maldição que jogou no seu ex antes.

\- Mas não fui eu que o amaldiçoei.

\- Resposta errada. Confie em mim, você não vai gostar de saber onde esse meu feitiço leva.

Sofia estava já mergulhada na altura dos seios. Seu medo fez com que começasse a falar coisas sem muito nexo até que disparasse uma resposta valida. - Foi a meu pedido, confesso! O responsável foi o meu mestre.

\- Quem é ele e onde posso encontrá-lo.

Sofia estava agora pelo pescoço. - Eriberto! Não sei o resto do seu nome e nem onde mora! Mas sei onde pode encontrá-lo! Pelo amor de Deus me tira daqui!

Marcos desfez o feitiço fazendo com que o tapete voltasse a se manter em cima de um piso solido. Sofia ficou jogada no chão, ofegante e suando frio. Após ela lhe ceder um endereço o conjurador se aproximou dela e tocou em sua testa, com uma magia mental ele fez com que a moça desmaiasse. Quando acordasse ela iria esquecer o encontro.

**XXX**

Após o abraço caloroso, o pai do pequeno Marcos chegou a conclusão de que a criança precisava de uma companhia da mesma idade. Um amiguinho que o mantivesse ocupado e longe de ideias perniciosas. A família da propriedade vizinha foi convidada a passar uma tarde com os Mignola, pois eles tinham um menino da idade de Marcos, Heitor Sacramento. O entrosamento dos dois não custou a se consolidar e durou até mesmo quando cresceram e tomaram rumos diferentes na vida. Enquanto Marcos se tornara um conjurador, Heitor escolheu a vida sacerdotal. Mas ele não era um pastor convencional, nem mesmo em seu mundo. Ele era um policial inquisidor.

Mesmo não vendo problema em conversar com Marcos, Heitor só aceitou encontrá-lo em um beco escuro longe de qualquer olhar indiscreto ou câmera de vigilância. No estágio em que sua carreira profissional se encontrava confabular com um conjurador poderia prejudicá-lo.

Heitor estava vestido como inquisidor, seu uniforme militar totalmente branco que carregava um símbolo no peito: uma cruz em cima de uma cruz invertida um pouco menor. A imagem representava o bem sobre o mau e era o simbolo da igreja Verdade Onipresente. Tal religião era venerada por oitenta e seis por cento dos sem-magia e eleita a oficial de Edwina.

Marcos abraçou Heitor assim que o viu. Ele era seu amigo, nada mais importava. Nem mesmo o fato de que ele fazia parte de uma organização criada para caçar, prender e as vezes até mesmo matar conjuradores. - Só os maus. - Dizia Marcos a si mesmo para se convencer. Porém, lá no fundo ele sabia que na prática não era bem assim.

\- Então, amigo, quais as boas novas? - Perguntou Heitor.

\- Nenhuma, infelizmente. Tem um conjurador novo na cidade, ele amaldiçoou um casal que ainda está sob seu feitiço. O suspeito tem tatuagem pelo corpo inteiro inclusive no rosto, ele é muito perigoso. Seu nome é Eriberto. Eu já sei onde achá-lo. Só preciso de seu suporte militar, já que não tenho poder suficiente para enfrentar a ele e aos seus asseclas.

Imediatamente Heitor mandou uma mensagem do seu celular para a central. O nome do suspeito, seu crime e onde encontrá-lo.

\- Você sabe como isso pode terminar, né? Talvez o seu suspeito tenha que ser contido a bala e seja cremado. Está preparado para essa responsabilidade? - Os inquisidores em suas armas usam balas incendiárias. Devido a um contexto cultural o fogo há séculos era usado para deter conjuradores. Desde a época em que os eles eram queimados em fogueiras.

\- Bom, eu temo que esse seja o único jeito de parar um conjurador desse porte. No pouco contato que tivemos ele não me pareceu do tipo que se renderia fácil.

Assim que saiu da casa de Sofia, Marcos conjurou vários feitiços de proteção e ocultamento. Medidas profiláticas que achou necessárias já que deduziu que o encontro com Eriberto na saída da estação de metrô não havia sido mera coincidência. Será que o conjurador responsável pela maldição do casal sabia de seu envolvimento no caso desde o início? Parecia que sim.

Parecia também que toda a magia empregada por Marcos para se manter incógnito havia sido gasta em vão. O agressor anônimo se ocultou nos tetos dos edifícios do beco. Mesmo com a péssima iluminação ele conseguiu avistar e atingir o seu alvo. Uma bola de energia explosiva fora lançada. Escombros, dor, sangue e morte. Quando a poeira abaixou e Marcos conseguiu se levantar ele percebeu que os olhos do seu amigo caído se encontravam abertos e imóveis.

Mesmo sabendo que era inútil Marcos tentou ressuscitar Heitor com massagens cardíacas reforçadas com magia. Não havia mágica que ressuscitasse os mortos. A morte é definitiva até para os conjuradores.

**XXX**

Se não fosse pelas janelas e seus vitrais aquele lugar pouco lembraria uma igreja da Verdade Onipresente. Devido a aparição de alguns fantasmas o local foi abandonado pelos seus antigos donos, já que eles acreditavam se tratar de almas penadas e que o lugar era assombrado, logo inapto para o sagrado.

Por ser uma igreja abandonada ela era muito usada por drogados e indigentes, com exceção de certos dias onde conjuradores se reuniam para ter suas reuniões secretas. Nesses dias nenhum mendigo se atrevia a se entrometer já que todos eles temiam um feitiço ou uma maldição.

No púlpito não se encontrava um pastor, mas sim um homem coberto por tatuagens. Um homem que Marcos Mignola teve o desprazer de conhecer e se tornou o alvo do seu ódio.

A missão seria difícil, haviam ali a maior reunião de conjuradores que Marcos já tinha visto na vida. Cento e poucos? Duzentos? Talvez um pouco mais. Aproveitando que seu inimigo acreditava que estava morto, Marcos se intrometeu na multidão. Ele levava embaixo do seu paletó escondido um revolver com balas incendiárias do amigo falecido que esperava usar para vingá-lo.

Aos poucos Marcos ia se aproximando da frente, driblando os conjuradores que ouviam o discurso de ódio aos sem-magia de Eriberto. Marcos pouco se importava com o que ele dizia, só queria terminar o que veio fazer ali. Assim que ficou a uma distância que sabia ser impossível errar o tiro Marcos revelou a arma mirando-a em Eriberto.

Marcos tentou puxar o gatilho, mas ele sentiu uma força invisível impedindo o seu dedo de fazer o movimento. Ele sabia com certeza que algum conjurador presente estava tentando proteger seu alvo. Marcos desistiu da arma e concentrou com a outra mão uma magia para evocar uma bola de energia mística. Ele a arremessou em Eriberto e por um instante se achou vitorioso devido a pequena explosão que fez subir poeira, tijolos e madeira carcomida.

Quando tudo ficou claro veio a frustração. Eriberto estava intacto. Será que com tanta tatuagem mística no corpo ele conseguiu atingir a imortalidade? Marcos tratou logo de abandonar aquela ideia afinal "tudo o que é vivo pode morrer", já dizia seu pai.

\- Traidor. - Disse Eriberto, com tanto ódio que chegou a tremer os lábios.

\- Você é que é o traidor aqui. - Contra-argumentou Marcos. - Você usou magia negra em pessoas que nunca fizeram mau a nossa comunidade nos expondo ao escrutínio.

\- Pacifista sonhador! Temos que tomar o poder à força!

\- Acho que tanta magia no corpo prejudicou seu discernimento. Mesmo tendo poderes ainda somos quatro milhões e eles sete bilhões. Faça as contas.

Diante dos simples argumentos de Marcos a plateia ficou dividida. Mesmo assim só isso não garantiria sua segurança ali, afinal ele tentou matar o líder dos presentes. Por isso Marcos antes de entrar na igreja calculou o momento em que o seu apoio militar entraria em cena.

\- E você mandou alguém matar a mim e a meu amigo. O que me obrigou a usar de medidas desesperadas.

Os vitrais das janelas estouraram dando passagem à policiais inquisidores. Eles já chegaram atirando com suas balas incandescentes pondo fim a conjuradores que morreram com fogo e gritos. Porém os invasores não saíram incólumes da operação. Alguns perderam a vida com feitiços elétricos, incendiários ou pelas mais variadas maldições. Entre as maldições havia uma que fechava todas as aberturas naturais do corpo como boca e nariz levando a asfixia. Outra fazia o amaldiçoado se autoflagelar até morrer.

Sem usar itens ou animais mágicos, o que era impressionante até mesmo para um conjurador, Eriberto começou a voar rumo ao teto e quando chegou alto o bastante destruiu a cobertura da igreja. Conjuradores e inquisidores pararam sua batalha para assistir aquele feito que deveria demandar uma quantidade de magia impressionante. Como se não bastasse Eriberto apontou para alguém na multidão e essa pessoa foi atraída à ele como o metal é pelo imã.

Marcos se debatia no ar com o seu algoz diante de seus olhos. Ele sentia seu sangue ferver de maneira não natural. Eriberto provavelmente já estava preparando o seu fim e não deveria ser nada bom.

\- Quanto desperdício. - Disse Eriberto. - A maioria dos conjuradores que me acompanham não valem um grão de magia. Não possuem culhões nem para pintar um braço por inteiro. Se não fosse por seu apresso pelos sem-magia você poderia ter sido o meu melhor discípulo. Mas agora você será nada.

\- Não preciso de mestres, sempre fui autodidata. E o bom de ser autodidata é que se aprende um truque ou dois que não estão no manual.

Eriberto esperava que Marcos tentasse algum feitiço desesperado em uma tentativa pífia de se salvar, ao invés disso ele se concentrou em algo que parecia ajudar o seu oponente. As tatuagens do braço direito de Marcos começaram a ficar mais fracas, como se a tinta desbotasse. Enquanto isso as tatuagens no rosto de Eriberto ficavam cada vez mais coloridas.

\- O que você está fazendo? Me cedendo magia? Hahahaha! Se espera que vou poupá-lo por esse agrado está muito enganado.

\- Como pensei, um conjurador louco por magia ao ponto de tatuar o próprio rosto não se daria ao trabalho de fechar o corpo contra a entrada de magia alheia não autorizada.

\- E pra quê eu faria isso? Quanto mais magia melhor.

\- Bonitão, o corpo humano não aguenta magia infinita. Sinto muito. - Quando as tatuagens no braço direito de Marcos desapareceram a cabeça de Eriberto sofreu uma explosão mais colorida do que a de fogos de artificio. As cores eram todas da magia, algumas nem pertenciam ao nosso espectro visual.

Marcos despencou da altura de trinta metros. Ele tentou conjurar um feitiço que amenizasse sua queda, mas não foi tão eficaz quanto deveria. Demorou alguns segundos para Marcos entender que o preço de ter vencido a batalha foi a perda de metade do seu poder mágico.

Com o espetáculo os conjuradores fugiram e os inquisidores se recolheram. Aquele dia não seria o início de uma nova guerra santa.

**XXX**

A maldição acabou, os "amantes siameses" foram desgrudados. Ao que parecia definitivamente já que um não queria ver mais a cara do outro. Marcos recebeu seu pagamento pelo serviço. Algo que pagaria o aluguel desse mês e algumas dividas, mas que não pagaria pela sua magia perdida.

Sentado no sofá de seu apartamento Marcos olhava seu braço esquerdo pintado e seu direito em branco. Se sentia "meio-conjurador" com a situação. Ele zapeava a televisão sem muito interesse pelo que passava. Programas religiosos que pregavam contra a feitiçaria, filmes de ação com péssimo roteiro, programas de auditório sem graça...

\- Oi, amigo. - Marcos olhou para o seu lado e viu a aparição do fantasma de Heitor. Seus olhos marejaram e ele sentiu uma forte alegria.

\- Oi, cara. Bom te ver.

\- Oi, amigo.

A felicidade de Marcos feneceu quando ele se deu conta de que aquele não era seu amigo. Heitor havia morrido, tal evento era só uma "memória da pedra" sem consciência. Provavelmente estava reproduzindo alguma ocasião em que o inquisidor esteve por ali.

\- Sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter te metido nos meus problemas.

\- Oi, amigo.

Marcos começou a chorar e a desejar não ter o conhecimento que possuía e permanecer com as crenças da sua família. Nesses momentos ele se questionava se a ignorância não era o melhor acalento.


	2. Fogo Purificador

**Conjuradores**

**Capítulo 2 – Fogo Purificador**

A bola elétrica invocada por energia mística atingiu o seu alvo, uma criança fantasma, espalhando seus elétrons e por consequência fazendo com que desaparecesse. - Mas ele era tão fofinho! - Reclamou uma adolescente de quinze anos que acompanhava o conjurador.

\- Aquilo não era uma criança de verdade, você sabe. Era só uma representação. Como uma gravação feita em um...

\- Eu sei o que é uma memória na pedra. Não precisa ser tão chato.

A profissão regulamentada de Marcos Mignola era o de investigador particular, mas isso não significava que ele não aceitasse alguns bicos para complementar sua renda quando os atendimentos estavam em baixa. O herdeiro de uma mansão vitoriana queria transformar o imóvel em um hotel, no entanto ele estava repleto de fantasmas. Marcos fora contratado para por fim neles ou ao menos na maioria.

\- Um ou outro fantasma circulando os corredores podem dar um ar de mistério ao local. Tem muita gente que ainda acredita que eles são espíritos dos mortos. - lhe disse o contratante.

Marcos e sua parceira estavam passando por corredores compridos e mau iluminados, a cada fantasma avistado o conjurador o despachava com o seu encantamento elétrico. A garota estava maravilhada, pois aquele mundo para ela ainda era uma novidade, já Marcos se sentia entediado. Passar uma noite de sábado despachando uma casa não era o programa de fim de semana que esperava.

Fantasmas não eram entidades perigosas, a não ser que a pessoa fosse impressionável e tivesse problema cardíaco. Marcos acreditava que o trabalho seria rápido e seguro, por isso convidou o que considerava ser sua pupila. Joana Ferreira era uma moça de família rica que se encantou com o oculto desde muito cedo. O interesse e a disposição que Joana tinha pelo mundo da magia lembrava Marcos dele próprio em sua idade. A diferença era que Joana tinha muito mais dinheiro. Através dela Marcos conseguiu vários livros obscuros difíceis de achar. Alguns até proibidos sobre magia negra.

\- E então? - Perguntou Marcos entre um e outro fantasma vaporizado. - Quando vai fazer sua primeira tatuagem?

Joana deu um sorriso sem graça, aquele assunto ainda era delicado para ela. - Logo. - Marcos sabia que sua pupila adiava a ocasião ao máximo que podia. Já que era imprevisível o modo de como sua família tradicional reagiria ao fato de ter uma conjuradora entre eles.

O celular do conjurador tocou durante a eletrocussão de um fantasma, algo que poderia ser perigoso já que aquele feitiço tinha o péssimo hábito de danificar aparelhos eletrônicos. Por sorte nada aconteceu.

\- Alô. - A pele de Marcos Mignola já era pálida, mas ao ouvir o que lhe contaram se tornou cor de cera. Sua pupila, preocupada, o puxou pela gola da camisa e lhe perguntou "o que aconteceu". Marcos desligou o celular e com o mesmo rosto inexpressivo de quando atendeu a ligação respondeu. Era como se estivesse em choque.

\- Eric.

\- O que tem Eric?

\- Meu mestre esta morto. Queimado vivo.

**XXX**

Chegava a ser irônico, achava Joana. O ponto de encontro dos conjuradores da cidade ficava em uma catedral abandonada. O local deixou de celebrar missas por causa da aparição de alguns fantasmas. Como os clérigos acreditavam que eles eram espíritos dos mortos acharam por bem rezar em outro canto.

A catedral acabou ficando desleixada, aberta à mendigos e drogados. Quando os conjuradores queriam se reunir todos eles sumiam. Ninguém queria arriscar ser alvo de um feitiço ou, pior, uma maldição.

Os vitrais da igreja, como era de se esperar, continham temas religiosos, mas fora isso não havia nada ali que pudesse enquadrar o lugar como uma "casa de Deus". Ao menos não ao Deus cristão. Os conjuradores de modo geral se diziam seguir a razão, eram ateologos. Mas havia aqueles que celebravam algum panteão, até mesmo alguns poucos que tentavam encaixar a ótica cristã com a pratica da magia.

A catedral estava lotada e Joana se sentia oprimida por provavelmente ser a única não-conjuradora no local. Para diminuir um pouco o sentimento de insegurança de sua pupila, Marcos jogou nela um encantamento de glamour que fez aparecer algumas tatuagens em seu corpo. Ao menos a maioria ali presente seria enganada por esse feitiço, pensava Marcos.

Joana e Marcos sentaram na terceira fileira próximo ao canto esquerdo. Tiveram sorte, pois de tão lotada tinha gente em pé na catedral e alguns até nas paredes. Esses últimos sabiam usar o feitiço de lagartixa.

\- Não sabemos nem quem foi o agressor. - Dizia o orador no púlpito, um homem magro ao ponto das bochechas serem ossudas. Suas tatuagens provavelmente escondidas na roupa. - Podia ter sido muito bem outro conjurador de nossa comunidade.

\- Nenhum conjurador mataria outro dessa maneira, queimado. - Disse uma mulher da quarta fileira que tinha os cabelos rosa e uma ave tatuada no olho esquerdo. - Isso foi trabalho de um inquisidor.

\- Isso é absurdo! Os inquisidores só lidam com conjuradores que abusam da magia, criminosos. Eric tinha reputação ilibada. - Respondeu o orador.

\- A moça tem razão. - Abrindo caminho entre os conjuradores que amontoavam o lugar, um homem vestido como se tivesse ainda no século XIX. Metade do seu rosto tatuado. Marcos o conhecia, pois já tinha assistido seu programa de televisão várias vezes.

\- Johanes?! - Exclamou Marcos.

\- Quem é esse? - Perguntou Joana.

\- Simplesmente um dos dez conjuradores mais influentes do mundo.

Johanes andava com a palma da mão para cima enquanto fazia dançar nela o que parecia ser quatro pedaços de metal. - Balas incendiarias, usadas pelos inquisidores. Foi isso que matou nosso amado Eric.

Marcos bateu a mão na cabeça se repreendendo pelo que achava ser uma burrice sua. Com duzentos anos seria lógico supor que Eric teria contatos e amizades importantes. Isso fazia sentido, por isso que o coroa gostava tanto das entrevistas do vitoriano.

\- Isso não é bom, né? - Perguntou Joana que, mesmo não sendo sensitiva, percebeu a ira crescente na multidão.

\- Se não fizermos nada é provável que presenciemos o início de uma guerra. - Respondeu Marcos.

**XXX**

\- Nenhum dos meus homens seria capaz de agir de tal maneira. - Heitor Sacramento se mostrou indignado e Marcos sabia que a demonstração daquele sentimento não era fingida. Apesar de não gostar do inquisidor capitão, Marcos sabia que ele ao seu modo era um homem honrado.

Um conjurador não poderia conversar com um inquisidor se não fosse na surdina. Do contrário era capaz de serem taxados de traidores por seus grupos. Até mesmo ajeitar um encontro era difícil, já que praticamente toda ruela era monitorada por câmeras de vigilância. Sendo assim, a melhor opção era onírica.

Em um ambiente sem chão, as mentes de Heitor, Marcos e Joana conversavam no plano astral. No plano físico seus corpos dormiam em suas respectivas camas.

\- Não sei como Johanes teve acesso ao corpo, já que duvido muito que a polícia local iria deixar um civil tocar em um cadáver que fazia parte de uma cena de crime. Mesmo uma celebridade. O fato é: ele encontrou balas incendiarias no defunto.

\- Isso é o que ele diz. Esse tal de Johanes poderia muito bem ter arranjado essas balas e forjado uma prova contra minha instituição.

Marcos entortou o rosto por achar o argumento fraco. - Eu sei que dá para arranjar essas balas no mercado negro, mas a troco de quê ele se daria ao trabalho de fazer esse papel? O que ele ganharia com uma guerra?

O inquisidor e o conjurador ficaram em silêncio procurando uma resposta para aquela pergunta quando ela veio de onde menos esperavam. - Se mostrando como o líder de uma revolução, se tiver muito apoio popular, as ações de suas empresas tendem a subir. - Disse Joana.

\- Isso não faz sentido. - Disse Marcos. - Conjuradores são minoria ninguém nos apoiaria.

\- Cinco por cento da população não é um número tão desprezível quanto parece. - Disse Joana. - Isso sem contar com os simpatizantes que passam de dez.

\- Então como vamos deter esse bruxo? - Perguntou Heitor.

Marcos antes só se preocupava com o poder mágico de Johanes, mas agora se deu conta que o poder do seu carisma poderia ser bem maior. Se quisessem derrotá-lo teriam primeiro que desacreditá-lo. - Temos que descobrir como Eric morreu primeiro.

**XXX**

Mesmo com o seu feitiço de glamour, que fazia ele e sua aprendiz parecerem policiais, Marcos Mignola não conseguiria ter acesso ao necrotério do distrito se não fosse Heitor a emprestar seu crachá de acesso. Tal empréstimo se deu na madrugada e no beco mais escuro.

Marcos abriu a bandeja mortuária revelando o corpo de alguém que já lhe foi muito próximo, agora irreconhecível por causa da queimadura de quarto grau em seu corpo inteiro.

\- Mais um pouco e ele viraria cinzas. - Disse Joana se arrependendo logo depois, ao lembrar que aquele ali era o mestre do seu mestre.

Se estava abalado Marcos não demonstrou. Colocando luvas de plástico nas mãos, como se fosse um legista, ele começou a sondar o cadáver. Não demorou a encontrar as perfurações das balas. Quatro tiros. Marcas só de entrada, não de saída. Como balas incandescentes costumam fazer.

\- Temos outro lugar para visitar. - Disse Marcos. Abusando do poder que o crachá de Heitor lhe conferia, o conjurador e sua aprendiz foram até a sala de vídeo vigilância da cidade, que ficava no mesmo prédio. Ao chegarem lá encontraram um policial de plantão, mas foi fácil despistá-lo. Já que o oficial estava de má vontade com o próprio trabalho.

\- Você sabe que horas Eric foi morto? Encontrar o momento certo do crime pode durar um tempão. - Falou Joana.

Marcos estava sentado em frente ao computador de dois monitores. Dezessete câmeras eram disponibilizadas e mostravam horários e lugares diferentes. Joana se perguntava como Marcos conseguia se concentrar em tantas imagens até que o mago viu algo que chamou sua atenção.

A câmera que focou Eric sendo fuzilado foi ampliada e tomou as duas telas. O atirador não usava um uniforme de inquisidor, mas sim um capuz para esconder a identidade. Algo que não inocentava a organização a primeira vista. Até que Marcos olhou o agressor mais atentamente.

Marcos se afastou do computador ao ver tal cena. Um ódio elétrico percorreu o seu sangue e foi expelido em seus dedos. - AAAAHHH! - O ódio fez com que seu feitiço elétrico ganhasse o poder de uma bomba eletromagnética que queimou todo aparelho eletrônico naquela sala e nas duas seguintes. Joana se protegeu em baixo de uma mesa e abraçou os joelhos esperando a tempestade criada por seu mestre passar.

Quando o perigo pareceu ter passado Joana foi até Marcos e perguntou: - Você viu alguma coisa?

\- O assassino foi um conjurador. Eu vi sua tatuagem e a reconheci.

**XXX**

No fundo da catedral, no local onde já serviu de abrigo a um padre, um conjurador acostumado a falar para multidões fez residência. Acreditando estar sozinho, o conjurador orador abriu uma gaveta que revelava um revólver e um estojo com espaço para dez balas, sendo que quatro espaços já estavam vazios.

\- Como se sente matando sua própria gente? - Com um feitiço que o mesclou as sombras Marcos conseguiu entrar com sua aprendiz no covil inimigo sem ser percebido.

\- Marcos?! Você é o aprendiz de Eric?!

\- Você vai pagar! Mas antes eu quero saber porquê. - A principio o orador não se sentiu intimidado, até que viu faíscas elétricas saírem dos dedos de Marcos. - Não preciso de balas incendiarias para fazer alguém queimar.

\- Eric não era o santo que você pensa! - Disse o orador em um tom que beirava o desespero. - Ele fez muita merda que prejudicou nossa comunidade! Precisava ser parado!

\- Isso é mentira.

Preferindo a magia ao invés da argumentação, o orador lançou um feitiço que atingiu a cabeça de Marcos. A magia não lhe causou nenhum mal, serviu apenas para transferir memórias para sua mente. Essas memórias mostravam Eric fazendo brincadeiras perversas com mulheres. Lançando feitiços que as forçavam a se despirem ou a cometerem coisas ainda mais humilhantes em publico.

\- Meu mestre não era assim.

\- Então você não o conhecia direito. Ele era um tarado! Minha filha não era uma conjuradora, não tinha como se defender. Depois do que ele fez a ela, ela se matou.

Pela natureza daquele feitiço Marcos sabia que o homem falava a verdade e isso lhe doía. Sabendo das razões do assassino, Marcos abriu a guarda e sentou pensativo em um banco crente de que não seria atacado. O que acabou se confirmando. Joana percebendo a inquietação mental do seu mestre alisou seu coro cabeludo para relaxá-lo.

\- Seu motivo pode ter sido razoável. - Disse Marcos por fim. - Mas mesmo sem querer você quase provocou uma guerra.

\- Há um modo de consertar isso?

\- Confesse!

**XXX**

O castigo escolhido pela comunidade dos conjuradores foi o mais trágico possível. Em um local bem afastado da cidade o orador fora levado e amarrado a um tronco cortado de árvore. Como os conjuradores vitimas da perseguição religiosa de séculos atrás ele seria queimado vivo para servir de exemplo a qualquer outro conjurador que cogitasse a ideia de matar um dos seus.

\- Você deveria ter trazido o caso a mim. - Disse Johanes. - Eu puniria Eric de uma maneira que ele nunca esqueceria.

O orador amarrado deu uma risada abafada, dificultada por uma corda que quase pegava seu pescoço. - Ele era um dos seus melhores amigos, você ia acabar dando um jeito de encobertar tudo.

Tal pratica bárbara era ilegal, nenhum grupo poderia se pôr acima da lei para decidir punições de crime capital. Porém os inquisidores e a polícia em geral faziam vista grossa em relação as decisões internas do conselho de conjuradores com medo de algum tipo de guerra mágica. Ou seja: desde que eles não mexessem com outros membros da sociedade, tudo bem.

Joana olhava ao seu redor com nojo. Para ela era impressionante como as pessoas gostavam de assistir a uma tragédia. A plateia que esperava ver a queima na fogueira era ainda maior do que a da reunião na catedral.

Joana não conseguiu ver o corpo do homem ser queimado por causa da multidão na sua frente, mas sentiu o cheiro de carne humana queimada e ouviu os gritos. Os berros do homem em chamas eclipsaram os gritos de Joana que só foram percebidos por seu mestre. Ele a abraçou e tapou seus ouvidos com as mãos. Marcos podia usar um feitiço para acalmá-la, mas ele não queria transformá-la em um robô poupando-a da dor.

Aquele dia a mudaria.

Joana costumava visitar Marcos dois ou três dias por semana, mas depois de assistir a uma pessoa ser queimada viva ela sumiu. Usando um feitiço de glamour, Marcos se passou por um adolescente de quinze anos e foi visitar sua pupila em sua casa. Aquele truque ele sempre usava quando ia para a casa de Joana.

Marcos achava graça do modo como a mãe de Joana o tratava tão bem ao ponto de só faltar querer pô-lo no colo. - Ai se ela soubesse que sou um conjurador.

\- Querida, tudo bem? - Como de esperado Marcos encontrou sua aprendiz em seu quarto. Ela estava deitada na cama ouvindo Ipod. Quando percebeu a presença do seu mestre Joana tirou o aparelho do ouvido e se sentou. Marcos sentou ao seu lado.

\- Sempre achei o universo da magia muito fascinante por isso ele me atraiu. - Disse Joana. - Mas nessa última semana eu descobri que ele é mais perigoso do que fascinante.

\- Isso é um exagero. Você pode morrer atropelado atravessando a rua.

\- E incinerado? E com algum feitiço ou magia negra?

Marcos deu um sorriso sem graça e não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Ele sabia que sua aprendiz tinha razão por isso não a desmentiu. Mentalmente Marcos tentou contar quantas vezes em sua profissão quase morreu por causa de algo mágico e perdeu a conta.

\- Amor, leve o tempo que for, quando se sentir preparada me procure.

\- Mas é isso! Acho que nunca vou ficar "preparada". Talvez não seja meu destino ser conjuradora.

\- Bobagem. Quando o dia chegar a magia irá te chamar.

**XXX**

\- José (é esse seu nome?), não é melhor começar com menos e ir adicionando aos poucos. Até mesmo para você ir se acostumando com os poderes. - A tatuadora havia fechado sua tatoo shop, pois apareceu um cliente com um pedido especial. Um desenho que iria cobrir o corpo inteiro, com exceção do pescoço para cima.

\- Obrigado pela preocupação. - Disse o rapaz, que já se encontrava sem roupa pronto para ser tatuado. - Eu fiz uma ampla pesquisa e demorei dois anos me decidindo, estou completamente certo que é esse desenho que quero.

\- Então tá.

O garoto de quinze anos era magro, mas o seu corpo era torneado a ponto de sua barriga apresentar gomos. Era careca e não possuía sobrancelhas nem qualquer pelo no corpo. Primeiro ele se deitou de barriga para cima para ser desenhado a primeira parte. A operação levou quase o dia inteiro, doze horas de trabalho direto.

\- Não é melhor continuarmos outro dia? - Pediu a tatuadora, quase suplicando devido ao cansaço.

\- Não. Estou incompleto, termine o que começou. - Domando com maestria poderes que acabara de receber, o garoto careca dominou a mente da tatuadora e a forçou a trabalhar. Agora deitado de costas, o menino relaxou enquanto o resto do desenho era completado. Toda a tatuagem representava a imagem de um monstro, um demônio. Era quase como se o corpo de José fosse substituído, com exceção da cabeça.

Quando o efeito do encanto que a aprisionava passou e a tatuadora viu de forma consciente o que fez ela se deu conta de seu erro. - Esse desenho é a marca de Caim! Magia negra!

\- Lindo, não é? Cento e setenta e duas habilidades em um desenho só. O máximo de poder mágico que um corpo humano pode comportar.

\- Tanta magia vai te deixar louco, guri.

José deu uma risada escandalosa fazendo que a tatuadora julgasse que a sanidade do seu cliente já havia sido prejudicada. - Louco ou não, eu sou um deus! - José olhou para a tatuadora e se sentiu atraído por ela. Um pensamento então passou por sua mente. - Pega mau alguém tão poderoso como eu ser virgem. - O adolescente estalou os dedos e em resposta as roupas da tatuadora se rasgaram do nada deixando-a nua. Assustada, a moça cobriu sua vagina com as mãos.

José dominou a mente da tatuadora uma segunda vez e sem pedir permissão fez o que desejava com seu corpo.

**XXX**

Após se lamentar pela perda do seu mestre e de sua aprendiz no mesmo caso, Marcos foi até um beco escuro negociar com um inquisidor. Heitor recebeu de volta o seu crachá enquanto ele dava ao mago uma pasta contendo os casos dos últimos dez anos de estupro na cidade envolvendo conjuradores.

\- Deve ser essa facilidade que vocês têm de brincar com nossas mentes. - Disse Heitor. - Não os culpo, acho que qualquer homem com um poder desse ficaria tentado a, por exemplo, forçar uma transa com a vizinha gostosa.

\- Credo, Heitor. Não imaginaria ouvir algo assim de alguém que se diz cristão. Poderes mágicos denotam disciplina. Se aproveitar dos outros dessa maneira é inadmissível. - Heitor folheou a pasta e encontrou vários nomes de conjuradores que conhecia. Pelo fichário ficaram detidos apenas poucos meses, no máximo alguns anos.

\- Vou levar essa lista a comunidade. A gente vai ficar mais esperto com esses tarados e impedir que eles reincidam.

\- Ótimo. Isso facilitará para caralho meu trabalho.

Os dois ex-amigos se separaram, cada um indo para sua respectiva casa. Enquanto lia os relatórios Marcos ia ficando desesperançoso. Alguns conjuradores ali citados eram nomes famosos, a comunidade nunca ficaria contra eles em detrimento de mortais, mesmo vitimas de estupro.

Naquele fim de noite Marcos pegou um vinho barato de sua adega e bebeu até se esquecer o quão ruim o seu mundo a medida que ia o conhecendo havia se tornado.


End file.
